Pretty Little Lies
by Yellow Yondaime
Summary: OC/SI. Most of the time it all works out okay, either by force of issue or 'anime logic'. I wish it were that way for myself; alas I drew the short straw. A dangerous man sunk his fangs into my flesh while it was still soft and supple, and my damaged mind was the result. My heritage was not a gift when that monster held me at arms length. Maybe, just maybe, I could fix it myself.
1. First Impressions

**Yeah, I'm back. For how long remains to be seen… Anyway, this story is a bit of and experiment. I've tried similar things before but they failed to work out. This is my legitimate attempt. It won't be as cliche as Cursed Eyes, I don't think.**

 _I: First Impressions_

The whip cracked against my back once more. Let me make one thing clear before I continue: I am no badass. Far from it, in fact. Every time that barbed rope struck me, I squealed in pain and begged for mercy, for another chance to comply with his wishes. But my first disobedience was apparently the final straw. I was too proud, mature, too _aware_ in his eyes. It wasn't far from the truth. This body I inhabited was not my first. Senju Ayama was not my first life. I was older than he perceived me to be, and with that age came individuality. He could not mold me into one of his dolls. Lord knows he could try, and even with this body it would scar me. I simply refused to conform to him.

He knew this. He could tell from the look in my eye that my begging was nothing more than soothesay. He knew that mental constitution was a fickle thing, a _vulnerable_ thing that could be worn down just like any other facet of a body, shinobi or otherwise. What my breaking point was remained to be seen.

"I'm sorry, Danzo-sama! I'm sorry! I'll cooperate, so just stop!" I sobbed as I was stuck once more. I held no illusions that I would be rescued any time soon. Not by my mother, certainly not by my father. I would be searched for, as the last prince of the Senju. When they could not find me I would be mourned. But I certainly would not be found if this man was the culprit.

In response to my pitiful cries, Danzo attacked me with renewed vigor. It seemed as if there was no getting past this stage until he felt I'd learned a lesson of concrete value; whatever that entailed in his diseased mind. I acknowledged that I would get nowhere by inspiring pity. Likewise, it was the only thing I was capable of. Some small part of it kept me from breaking down completely.

I do not know how long this lasted. I was barely on the edge of consciousness after around the third stroke. But eventually it came to pass that I could recover. Danzo did not wait long after he'd stopped, however.

"You may be wondering why I was so violent with you, Ayama-kun," he began while I was still on the heavier side of my breaths. "It should be of your knowledge that you know of the secrets your body holds and will hold in the future."

"You mean… why they call me Pr-Prince." I had to play dumb. My mother had told me precious little of the Senju clan. My past life knew more than she did, but it would be a horrible idea for me to reveal what I knew on the subject. Hell, there was even a chance that I would be forced to reveal everything, and there was no way that anyone would believe my origins no matter how detailed my memories were. The longer I spend in this body, the less real it all seemed even to myself.

"The Senju Ichizoku is well-known for producing the world's strongest shinobi. Your great-grandfather, Senju Hashirama. His brother Tobirama. Your mother. Along with the abnormally strong physical constitution and life force granted to the Senju, you also have the benefit of having an Uzumaki as an ancestor. It is these two things combined that will allow me to make you more like Hashirama than I'd previously thought possible."

That wasn't a good sign at all. The only way this could possibly go involved one man I'd dreaded meeting since the moment I was abducted. "How can I be anymore like him than I am already? I'm his blood descendant."

Danzo frowned. "And yet not one of his descendants developed his nigh-invincible kekkei genkai, Wood Release. It matters not. You will develop it once you have received the proper alterations." He looked me over once more. "Even greater than Hashirama, however, would be your father. Under my thumb you will not yet have access to his techniques but surely you will inherit much of his skill. The Yondaime is known as the strongest Kage in history for a reason, and you share blood with three of them."

What he implied was true. I was the bastard child of Namikaze Minato and Senju Tsunade. There was more to that story than I had access to, so it would do me no good to ponder it. "What would you have me do?"

Danzo unsheathed his sword with his single good arm. "For now? Survive."

Things could get no worse. Right?

…

It was my firm belief that Danzo wanted an army comprised entirely of children. Maybe because no one expected them to be trained, lethal killers of the caliber that he could train them. Maybe it was simply a matter of control. Either way, it was apparent that he favored younger soldiers over older and more experienced ones, a notion that I could not wrap my mind around.

Why were these thoughts coursing through my brain as I engaged my fellow ROOT operative? Because while my body was young, I was no child. Above all I was a Senju and Namikaze. This child could not hope to combat me evenly what with all that Danzo had done to me.

The first punch was far from sloppy, near-perfect in form and execution. It couldn't stay this pristine in a serious battle for long, however. I caught the punch within my fist and launched my own into his stomach area. This was perceived and thus I was forced to duck under a blow from his free hand, continuing my assault by going for a leg sweep. This was a feint, and not as obvious to such a fresh fighter. He hopped off of his feet, forgetting that I'd ensnared his other hand. I yanked him towards me and slammed my fist into his jaw as hard as I could. His shoulder was pulled out of socket as I hadn't let go once I struck. His jaw was also pushed far back on his left side, and a broken, bloodied tooth sailed out of his mouth.

I looked over at Danzo for his assessment. He sat upon his throne as if he were a celebrated god. I resented him for it. Not even totally because of what he'd done to my body. I could live with having Wood Release. I could deal with not needing to eat in order to survive. I could deal with the monstrous chakra reserves. The real problem would be the obedience seals I had upon my person. On the underside of my tongue, between my fingers and toes, inside my eyelids. Every single one was excruciatingly painful to receive. I would one day have his head for this treatment.

Danzo hummed lightly. "You seem to favor taijutsu in battle. Your Wood Release is close to the potency of Hashirama's, even if your chakra isn't as powerful as his. Still, you refuse to use ninjutsu unless strictly ordered to. Why?"

"You _do_ plan on sending me to war," I answered softly. "Learning to conserve chakra in prolonged battles is an important skill. I sincerely doubt it will be simple to restrain all the jinchurkki we have against us in this war, even with my kekkei genkai. Do you object to this line of thinking?"

"Certainly not, if you were to actually practice with it. The chances of you passing it along naturally are slim, and I doubt your children will survive the brunt of the bonding process."

"Then it isn't a kekkei genkai and you should not bother trying to utilize it. It's in my body and I will not neglect it. There's just something… _complacent_ about e using it against a child. It would promote convenience, and that by turns promotes reliance."

"You do not seem to fear my obedience seals. Why?" He asked calmly. He didn't even bother to activate them this time.

"Because pain is nothing to me and you will not kill me, therefore I can speak to you however I wish. Of course I still have to obey your orders; I simply refuse to hold my tongue." I didn't bother glaring or showing any other defiance. He got the message.

"Then you are ready to reintegrate."

I blinked lowly. "You mean, you aren't going to keep me at your heel as if I were a jinchurikki? They'll question this, you know. Neither of us are safe if they start asking me questions. I'll die, and you'll be exposed."

"You are aware of my Sharingan. With it, no one will be the wiser. It would cause problems if you were spotted in the field wielding Wood Release considering how much you favor Minato. Despite that, your brother is the current jinchurikki of the Nine-Tails and I would question his loyalty without you guiding him. Do not reveal my secrets. Your Wood Release will be chalked up to hereditary. You will join the Academy and graduate, eliminating all threats to our nation along your way."

"Who will I communicate with?" I asked. There was no way I was letting this opportunity pass me. Eventually I would free myself of his control.

"Uchiha Shisui. Be warned that he is dangerous and not fully under my thumb. Furthermore he possesses the Mangekyou, and one of the most powerful I've ever seen at that. Kotoamatsukami, the ultimate illusion." Danzo took a hit from a pipe.

"You told me that the Creation Duo were the strongest illusions."

"Izanagi and Izanami have steep prices. Kotoamatsukami has the same price as any other Mangekyou Sharingan. And it could ensnare anyone, including myself. Luckily I managed to subjugate him to the best of my ability, but sooner or later I will have to remove his eyes for my own use. With them behind me we will no longer need to hide in the shadows. In fact, with _you_ I could take over the entire continent. But that isn't the current agenda. When you wake up, you will be home. Things will be different, but nothing you cannot handle."

I gave him a smirk. It took _effort_ to move the muscles of my face into such a look, being that any and all amusement had left me some time ago. "Goodnight then, Danzo-sama."

…

"...Aya…. Ayama! Wake up!"

My eyes shot awake instantly, and I launched my fist up towards the man staring down at me. He caught it, but I was already flipping onto his back, sticking my other fist into his spine. The next thing I knew, I felt multiple blades pointed at my vital spots. I stopped struggling; I was in the Hokage's office.

The man I was straddling was Jiraiya.

"...What?" I said dumbly. The last thing I remembered was Danzo… oh. "How long was I out?" Jiraiya gave the ANBU on duty a look and they all disappeared. He went through a long string of hand signs and placed a finger on the wall. You know, S-Rank Secret stuff.

JIraiya glared at me. "That punch _hurt_ you little creep. Where the Hell have you been the past five years?"

Danzo said they wouldn't question me… "Your despicable teammate did something to me. I don't remember much. Where did you find me?"

"You were all the way in the Land of Tea! Orochimaru must have wanted your body, and I guess he trained you a bit too well?" Jiraiya sighed. "Doesn't matter. YOu have a brother now, and, well… he's on your father's side. He doesn't know about it though, so we'll have to change your name to Uzumaki or not claim him as your brother."

"Tou-san? — Why is Sandaime-sama in office again?" I feigned ignorance. "...He doesn't know who Tou-san is… Tou-san is dead?" It was hard to act as if I were devastated since I couldn't put a value to any human life other than how they impacted the village's security. And I was being updated on the state of the village either way. "...Jiraiya, where is my brother?"

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow. "You don't seem to care that Minato's dead—"

"Jiraiya-kun, please stop grilling the boy. If he wants to grieve privately then allow it. Ayama… are you an Uzumaki or a Senju?" Hiruzen finally spoke.

"...Is my brother an Uzumaki or is that name honorary? What's his name?" I said, unintentionally dodging the question.

"He's half-Uzumaki and also the curent jinchurikki. Both of his parents are dead, so you're his only living relative. His name's Naruto." Jiraiya smiled fondly after uttering the name. "Make a decision. We'll have to have a council meeting, as well… this is so infuriating…"

I wonder how Danzo will spin this? If he doesn't look eager enough then they'll connect me to him. "Uzumaki. Is he allowed to know any of this?"

"Don't breathe a word. You have training, right? If anyone says anything around him, kill them." Jiraiya looked outright pissed, so I guessed that in some instane there had been threats to his well-being." Still…

"Why would you not tell a jinchurikki that he's a jinchurikki? Or who his parents are? Don't you think he deserves to know?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at me. "You can't tell him. He's only four. He'll be glad enough to know _you_ , so let's keep it simple, ne? I;m leaving the village for a few years, but when I come back, I'll teach you both some ninjutsu. Until then Sensei'll take care of you. I'll see what I can dig up about Orochimaru and how he connects to you, and _you_ keep everything of import to yourself." His eyes softened. "I know the last thing you want right now is conflict, since I'm effectively your godfather, but you have to understand. Something isn't right about everything that's been going on around here, and I don't just mean you. I don't like what's to come in the next few years."

"That just means I'll have to get as strong as my dad," I said lamely. Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow, and I knew that I'd let my 'mask' slip unconsciously.

"I think Minato's death hit you harder than you're showing. If you need to talk to someone, tell me _before_ I leave. Your mom's not in the village either, but I'll send her back once I find her. Do you need anything else?"

"I think I'm fine. I'll process everything later. Right now's business time." Jiraiya smirked at me.

"Oh, you're your mother's kid, alright. I'm sure you'll do just fine in the Academy. Anyways, I'm taking off for now, Sensei. Take care, Ayama." He hopped out the window, and that was that. I turned to Hiruzen.

"I'll get you situated with your brother after the council meeting, Ayama-kun," Hiruzen assured, standing up. He pressed a red button on his desk, "Follow me to the chambers."

…

I let my eyes roam over the forms of all of the clan heads as well as the Elders. I did not make eye contact with Danzo, but I knew that he was watching me subtly. "This council is now in session," Hiruzen drawled in a tired and rehearsed manner.

"Who is the boy?" Utatane Koharu nearly spat, certainly annoyed that a last-minute meeting was called over such a lowly child. -This is sarcasm, I'm worth far more as a hostage than everyone in the room combined. That includes Fugaku and Hiashi.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto's brother, Uzumaki Ayama," Hiruzen spoke. "He also houses an incomplete version of the Nine-Tails' chakra." As the cries from the civilians rang out, my eyes panned over Hiruzen. Was he serious? I certainly held no portion of the beast's chakra and him saying otherwise helped me in no conceivable way. Sure, it took some heat off of Naruto and made me a target, which wasn't a problem for me since I was trained. It just didn't _help me_ in anyway and therefore did not help my cause.

"Is this one actually allowed to be trained as a weapon?" Danzo spoke roughly. "He seems to have more constitution than his brother."

Hiruzen practically snarled at Danzo. "Neither of the boys are weapons, Danzo. They will grow up to become regular shinobi of the Hokage's jurisdiction, or even under their specialized commander in the event of such advancement."

"Why is this one allowed to know that it is a demon?" one civilian spoke. Instantly Hiruzen's killer intent washed over the room. It did not faze me as I was incapable of feeling fear of any kind.

"Ayama-kun is not a demon. He was born before the Nine-Tails' chakra was _sealed into his stomach_. It didn't turn him into a monster."

"Look at his _eyes_ , Hokage-sama," one civilian choked out. "No human can hold such a gaze!"

"I'm emotionally damaged, sir," I helpfully supplied, certain that I still looked quite bored. It wasn't that I _was_ bored. It just wasn't possible to get any kind of reaction out of me through these means. "Either way the law is still in place and I can kill you for breaking it."

Silence greeted me. Then Inuzuka Tsume guffawed. "Where'd you find this pup, Hokage-sama? Can I keep him?"

"I'm not certain—" I cut Hiruzen off.

"I would like to be 'kept' by myself, thank you. Hokage-sama, why not have them address me personally?" Why was I doing this? I needed them to know that I wasn't a pawn in their game. No, I was _Danzo's_ pawn and no one else's. Hell, I wouldn't even be _his_ forever.

"This amuses you, boy?" Hiashi asked.

"No. But I resent being called a demon and thus will make all responsible and connected parties feel resentment by turns." I didn't bother smiling or anything. I just waited for the next idiot to take the bait.

"Aren't you, like, ten or something? Bothersome," Shikaku muttered. "Someone taught you how to politic for some reason. Is the Uzumaki clan coming back?"

"Hey, if it's apart of this 'Uzumaki Ichizoku,' then shouldn't it be possible to pull its blood records?" a civilian snorted.

"I do not wish for my lineage to become known to you all." I could spot quite a few grit teeth after that. "I am within my rights as a clan member."

"The boy speaks too loosely, Hiruzen. Giving him to me would fix that," Danzo offered.

"I'm quite certain that I don't want to be owned by creepy old men," I said. Danzo said nothing, but a few clan heads let loose with laughter. Even Hiashi and Fugaku couldn't help their chuckles. "Hokage-sama, why would you make my status known to them? They can do nothing with this information except exploit it against the policies of your will."

"That is borderline treason, child," Homura hissed. "We of the council of advisors must know all S-Ranked secrets in order to commit to our duties."

"With all due respect, Oji-sama, having the title advisor does not garner any respect from me. Hokage-sama, I 'advise' that I be allowed to spin in a circle one time."

"...Granted."

I spun.

"See? Anyone can advise the Hokage and you aren't important simply because you can do what anyone alive can do. Or do I have your job description pegged incorrectly?"

"That is enough, you wretch!" Koharu bellowed. "You come into our chambers, spout this heretical libel, and dare to look us in the eye with that nonverbal challenge? Arrogance! Defiance! I will not stand it!"

"Please stop yelling at me, Koharu-sama. You're scaring me."

Chouza's face became red.

"It physically hurts," Tsume coughed out, "exactly how much I'm laughing right now. If this is one of our jinchurikki then I can't say that they're a bad bunch. And he's absolutely _adorable_ at that!"

In another life I would have blushed.

"You flatter me, Inuzuka-sama. You have a feral 'kawaii' level yourself."

"Ooh, and he's a smooth-talker? I'm sold. The Inuzuka clan backs the Uzumaki in their clan standing."

"As do the Akimichi."

"Bothersome as it is, so do the Nara."

"As well as the Yamanaka."

"The Aburame as well."

"That was the point of this meeting? Well, it's fine if this is how it ends. Hokage-sama, what would be my clan status?" I inquired.

"By law it would make you Clan Head, but council seats are reserved for legal adults, so as soon as you are a Genin…" Hiruzen left it open to interpretation.

"Ah, I certainly had not expected that…"

"Too much to handle, boy?" Fugaku asked arrogantly.

"This is coming from the man with cancerous tumors in his eyes," I countered listlessly. "If that is all, Hokage-sama, I will take my leave."

Hiruzen smirked at me. "That's fine, Ayama-kun. Meet me in my office to hash the details further." I stepped out of the chmabers.


	2. Second Fallacy

**A/N: This was supposed to be published on Christmas, but I was busy. So Merry belated Christmas.**

 **MrTicklesMMM: Danzo has countermeasures, I just chose not to list them immediately. After all, you don't kidnap and experiment on a prince, fill said prince's head with pathological propaganda and then release him to the public without countermeasures. You'll see just how Ayama's stuck in his servitude soon enough.**

…

 _II: Second Fallacy_

I sat in a chair in Hiruzen's office as he spouted out what was necessary for me to know about Naruto. Things that I of course already doubly knew, what with my knowledge of canon and the views that Danzo had forced upon me. I'd grudgingly begun to believe the things that were imparted towards me without much resistance; it was better that way until I could free myself.

"...Of course Naruto will not be knowledgeable of the clan benefits you both receive until he has passed the Academy or is a legal adult otherwise. You will control the assets allotted to you by the Daimyo."

I blinked. The Daimyo clearly saw no value in the Uzumaki clan, so there was no doubt that he'd attempt to swindle me. There wasn't much I could do about it, though. Not unless Danzo gives me the go-ahead to assassinate him, which won't happen because his son is even worse…

"...Your brother will be enrolled along with the current clan heirs while you yourself will be in a higher class, given your age differences…"

I'd certainly expected this since I'm ten and Naruto's four. Hopefully nothing too worldbreaking happens because of this.

"I do have to ask exactly what kind of experiments were done on you, if you know."

I stopped contemplating at this point. "The only thing I know is that he stimulated my cells with my great-grandfather's. I can use his kekkei genkai to an acceptable level instinctually." Hiruzen dropped his pipe and stared at me like I'd grown a second head. I suppose this would surprise anyone.

"There's going to be a change of plans, then. I'm going to have you apprenticed by someone who also wields Wood Release instead of you going to the Academy. Judging from your outwards demeanor I'm sure you'll find this to your liking… you're just one big headache, Ayama-kun."

It was at this point that I noticed the gears turning in his head. As much as he adored my brother and I, he was still a village leader, and while there was no such thing as an ethical CRA, it was common practice for the third born of a rare kekkei genkai holder to be given up for breeding. This didn't particularly bother me as it was for the village, but that meant that there was a higher chance of Danzo getting his hands on a Senju when rebuilding the clan is a more important issue. The Uchiha would be destroyed by his hand soon enough, and I wouldn't allow him to ruin the first founding clan as well. "I take it that the council will have words about this? I do not care to deal with it. Where can I find my brother?"

"You can pick him up at the East Tenseijima Orphanage. You'll need to fill out some papers but they can't deny you." I nodded and began walking out the door.

"Have my Sensei come find me when it's convenient for them. Until then I doubt you'll see me again."

"Take care of yourself Ayama-kun, and don't start trouble."

He knew damn well that _I_ didn't sport troublemaker genes, but that was neither here nor there.

…

"I'm here to pick up Uzumaki Naruto," I drawled to the lady managing the help center at the orphanage. She scowled at me.

"What would you want with a thing like him?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you see the resemblance? He's my little brother." I didn't look exactly like Naruto. I had spiky hair, but it was more of my mother's flavor; I did inherit Minato's bangs, though. My eyes were as chocolate as Tsunade's and my skin held Minato's taste. The angles of my face almost completely mirrored my brother's, and this was all people really need to see in order to tell we were brothers. "I'm going to be taking care of him from now on."

"Oh? But you aren't a ninja?" she said skeptically. I was patient with idiots. It was a necessary skill in this village.

"You don't know that. Where are the papers I need to sign?"

"You can't just come in here and take a toddler even if you're related. You can't have a fixed income on your own."

"I'm a clan head and I'm beginning to think that I need to have you punished. Just a thought, Mamoka-chan." I'd read her nametag to get her name. Simple enough.

"Don't call me -chan, brat."

"Sorry. Mamokamaru, can I see the papers?"

She blushed in anger. "Here. Take this, sign your name on the 'x'ed lines, take the stupid brat and get out. Don't come back, either."

I began signing. "I'm fairly certain that you can't ban me from here, but I don't think I'll need to come back either way." I turned to the play area, where my brother was building blocks. Someone kicked it over, and to my astonishment, Naruto tackled the boy and began to beat him bloody. "...Naruto?" I muttered in slight surprise.

"Yeah, you'll be dealing with _that_ from now on, kid," Mamoka spat. I walked over slowly, partially because it wasn't that big of a deal to me— clearly these kids don't know when to leave well enough alone— and also because I wanted to see just how mad he was. Was he going to leak his bijuu's chakra? If so I could restrain him, but I needed to know just how volatile he was.

In the end he just used his knuckles to damage the bigger child, who was crying. I pulled him away, and he snarled at me. "Who the fuck're you?! I'll rip your throat out! I'll _end_ you dattebayo!"

"Hoh? Those are the first words you speak to your Nii-san?" I said listlessly. I tossed him onto the ground. "Get your shit together. We're leaving."

Naruto blinked. "You're my brother? I thought I was an orphan?" He looked me up and down. "But there's no way you _aren't_ my brother'ttebayo!"

"I'm not too certain of the details myself," I lied. Best part of being a drone? No one can tell when you lie because you don't fear being found out. "Hurry up. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

"Aah, I don't have anything else. Just what's on my back'ttebayo," Naruto admitted. I looked him over, and it did seem as if his clothes were littered with pockets for holding toiletries and other necessities. It's sad how dumb people can be. Why would you treat your village's weapon like this? Wouldn't common sense dictate that you treat a living weapon as well as you would your sword? Oil it, polish it, clean it, maintain it. Even Danzo did these things with his puppets. Hiruzen did it with his pawns as well. Not taking care of a weapon invites malfunction, and when this particular weapons is as volatile as an unstable radioactive isotope, there's a problem.

"That just means I'll have to buy you lots and lots of things. Come on." I started walking.

"Could you carry me, Nii-san?" Naruto asked, hoping to bond.

"You'll be stronger if I don't," I countered smoothly. Touching me was off-limits. Not unless I was doing something like fixing his clothes or cleaning him.

He seemed to sense my oddities. "You're weird, Nii-san."

I gave him a fake smile. "Well, you're annoying. And violent."

"You would be, too, if you grew up taking beatings for no good reason. Fighting back is all I can do. I won't give in because someone took advantage of me when I had no control'ttebayo. If I can't save myself, then who will?"

I stopped walking and stared at him. "...Nii-san?"

"You know what, Naruto? You're absolutely. Positively. Correct. And I'm sorry that it took a four-year-old for me to realize that." I see now why he could even turn Obito back to the light. It's because he speaks nothing but the cold, hard truth. He looks at everything wrong in his eyes with contempt and stands behind his convictions to be better. And that's something I should've done since the moment I was inducted into ROOT. Crying got me nothing, obedience got me enslaved. FIghting is the only thing I could do to rid myself of Danzo once and for all.

"Nii-san, how much money do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Enough for you to have whatever you want," I said. The money had no value to me; My homeostasis was perfect and I didn't need to eat, meaning food, water, and shelter was unnecessary to me. It was my job to take care of the weapon so most of that funding would go to him. Keeping him loyal to me meant keeping him loyal to Konoha, which was one of the few ideologies of Danzo that had gotten into my head. I obviously could not return to my old life, meaning that Konoha for all intents and purposes was my home. I didn't want to see my home destroyed or weakened, so all appropriate measures had to be taken. The difference is that Danzo and I don't always see eye-to-eye on what would make Konoha strong.

Naruto and I spent the better part of four hours buying him things. I refused to allow him to get everything in orange, though I did allow most of his wardrobe to consist of it. Even though he wasn't starting in the Academy yet I made sure to buy him mesh armor, shinobi wraps, and zori to get him used to wearing such things and for their durability. Since I couldn't train him to use the beast's chakra yet I would need to focus on his actual shinobi skills. And I may need Killer Bee to help him with that, anyway, since his inner darkness is undoubtedly stronger this time around. I also picked up a standard issue set of ANBU kunai which were sturdier than normal and had a more advanced weight to them. I'd only ever trained in the use of these so I tended to stick with them.

As the day dragged on I saw more and more of the battered soul that was my little brother. IF he'd gone to ROOT he would've handled it far better than I have. Danzo couldn't break his spirit. I could honestly say that he was the true heir of our father; the one Minato could've really loved and have been proud of. If I could get him to that level then that would be great for the village. Imagine the faces of Iwa and Kumo when they see not one but two Yellow Flashes.

At home that night I'd prepared some tea for myself. Naruto was already asleep but I had to think about my next move. I was now officially training the jinchurikki so that would take up a lot of my time, but once Yamato began training me things would get complicated. In fact, Im not a Sensor, so I don't know when Hiruzen is watching me. Of course he can only spy on me when I'm in the village, but leaving the village is suspicious even if I needed to meet with Shisui (who still had not made an appearance yet).

I took a sip of my hot beverage. It was different— being free, I mean. I could accomplish my tasks without hindrance provided I was careful, which shouldn't have been a problem. I was ex-ANBU even at this age, so I could find a way to piece together an attack plan of sorts. That's what I did:

Hiruzen would favor me as long as I showed my patriotism along with my damaged mental state. He'll take pity on me and unconsciously lose any suspicion towards me working with Danzo. In the meantime I would go over Father's fuinjutsu notes to see what he knew about the juinjutsu all over me. I had to train Naruto in how to use his bijuu eventually while making myself out to be a viable candidate for Elite Jounin at the youngest age possible. Once Itachi kills off the Uchiha clan they'd most likely ban early graduation and fears would rest upon me given my outwards appearance but that view would change with time.

There was also the issue of Uchiha Sasuke. While I would normally just kill him myself and be done with it, he would be the last Uchiha capable of leading the clan— fuck Madara anally, fuck Obito orally, and Itachi would die regardless if Sasuke killed him or not. Those are the only four Uchiha alive during canon.

Alternatively, if I were to save Shisui, then he may be able to remove the seals on my body, though if Danzo noticed me saving him after explicitly telling me that Shisui would die by his hands I may well die myself, making that whole exchange tricky to say the least. Plenty of things would go right if Kotoamatsukami stayed in Shisui's hands, though. It wasn't like Itachi was capable of killing him. Though that would mean that Itachi wouldn't awaken the Mangekyou and likely wouldn't be capable of killing off his entire clan or instilling hatred into Sasuke. Well their personal Mangekyou abilities were used for destroying Konoha property more than anything else throughout the entirety of the series, so maybe it wasn't a bad idea to leave those locked up.

There was a knock at the door. I sat down my cup and opened it. In front of me was none other than Yamato. He smiled at me. "Ayama?" he inquired.

"Ah, that would be me," I confirmed. "And you are?"

"I'm your sensei, Tenzou. Hokage-sama has expressed that you've awakened Wood Release in the same manner as I myself have."

"Considering I don't know how you acquired it I cannot confirm or deny that."

Tenzou chuckled. "Through unsavory experiments. I know it's late but is it possible I could come in and discuss training with you for a short while?"

"You can do whatever you want, Sensei," I responded and allowed him into the apartment. Things effectively began to change the moment I was introduced to this Chuunin.


End file.
